1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes a backlight module and a display panel. The backlight module can provides a sufficient and even distributed backlight source such that the display panel can normally display an image. Wherein, the LCD usually utilizes Light-Emitting Diode (LED) as a backlight source of the backlight module.
Because the display panel of an LCD displays an image after filtering out lights emitted from the backlight source, the color gamut of the LCD is entirely based on a spectrum of the backlight source. However, the spectrum of an LED backlight source is narrower such that an LCD using an LED as a backlight source has a narrower color gamut so that a color distortion of a displayed image is generated.